


Pure-Blooded Bitch

by Doctor_Who_Cares



Series: Bitch Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blackmail, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Cock Rings, Collars, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Severus Snape, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Who_Cares/pseuds/Doctor_Who_Cares
Summary: Severus is in a Muggle gay bar when Lucius walks in, how can he resist taking advantage?





	Pure-Blooded Bitch

Severus looked around the room, swirling his drink bored, he hadn't really gone to the club with high hopes – he didn't really do _anything_ with high hopes - but he'd gone nonetheless and was disappointed as he looked around the room. There was no one of any interest, at least that's what he believed... until he saw Lucius Malfoy saunter in.

 

He smirked to himself, deciding to leave him for a while, let him get comfortable and possibly gain more leverage.

 

It was unlikely Lucius could have just walked in by mistake, they were in a gay Muggle club and the signs outside didn't suggest anything else. It was also a pretty particular place, Severus went there because it was a good place to pick up men but also they had rooms there that were made to take people back to. Helpful for Severus who couldn't really take people back to the school. The rooms were also very... well equipped.

 

He watched from a distance for a short while before heading over gracefully, but before leaving the bar he had a few words with the barman.

 

“I wonder which the news will be most interested in,” Severus pondered aloud, behind Lucius lounging on a sofa. “A Malfoy in a Muggle establishment... or a married Malfoy intending to cheat on his wife with another man?” He finished with a sneer.

 

“Snape...” Lucius grit out, turning around to glare at the man.

 

“Probably the Muggle part I imagine - no one would be shocked by the rest, price you pay with arranged marriages I suppose, and we all know you like it up the arse.”

 

“I'm warning you...” Lucius growled, standing and facing Severus.

 

“Going to pull out a wand on me?” Severus laughed doubtfully, before sliding round the sofa and sitting. “In front of all these Muggles? _I_ could be persuaded to keep quiet, the officials who would come to remind you of the Statue of Secrecy? Probably not.”

 

Lucius dropped down next to Snape. “What do you want?” He asked. Severus leaned close and snaked a hand up his leg, giving it was squeeze once he reached the thigh.

 

“ _That_ would depend on what you are offering me.”

 

“You _can't_ be serious.” Lucius said, but even _he_ didn't believe his words... especially as the hand moved further up, Severus smirked feeling Lucius' hard on.

 

“And yet I seem to be, and you don't seem to have many problems either. I think you like that someone's finally putting you in your place.” Severus said, though if things went well he was going to show him the _real_ definition of put in his place.

 

“Snape...” Lucius said in slight warning but didn't protest, he couldn't really - Severus had him, both figuratively and literally, by the balls.

 

“My _name_ is Severus.” He pointed out, kneading Lucius' dick through his robes and leaning in to kiss his neck.

 

“Severus...” Lucius moaned out, said man snickered.

 

“Easily persuaded, aren't you. Though I suppose you _do_ have little choice.” Lucius swallowed as Severus opened his robes. It wasn't a club that was opposed to much but they preferred things like that to be kept inside the back rooms, so Severus discreetly pulled Lucius' cock out. “I want to see what I'm bothering with,” He chuckled when Lucius' dick twitched. “I knew you liked it.”

 

He gave long languid strokes, sneering when Lucius bucked up looking for more. “Sn...” Lucius began before thinking better of it. “Severus, these are expensive robes.”

 

Snape looked down at the copious amounts of pre-cum glittering on the man's robes, he smirked. “Nice robes were made to be soiled.” He gave him a crooked smile.

 

“Just have your fun so this can be over.” Lucius grit out, glowering when he heard Snape chortle.

 

“We've barely started yet.”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“Why, Lord Malfoy,” The title dripped with sarcasm. “I'm going to make a mess of you.” Lucius gulped and saw a man walking towards them; he looked down, not at all bothered by Lucius' state, and held out some keys. Severus reached up to accept them. “Shall we take this to a room?” He asked Lucius, who nodded and stood, following Severus if only to escape the watchful gaze of the man who delivered their key.

 

Once in the room Lucius crossed his arms haughtily. “Finish me off then.” He said expectantly, Severus just smiled and shook his head.

 

“I believe you must be confused so let me explain, _you_ are not in control here and I'm going to drag this on as. _Long. As. Possible_.” As if to prove his point he turned around to look through some drawers simply stating, “Strip.” And expecting Lucius to do so, Lucius found himself removing his clothes before he knew what was happening.

 

Lucius glared at him once he was done, bothered by the fact that he was standing there hard and waiting and Severus was just ignoring him, in favour of collecting things from cupboards and drawers. He couldn't see what Snape was picking, and had no way of guessing since he didn't know what Severus liked in the bedroom, but he shivered with anticipation nonetheless.

 

When Severus advanced however the fear was back and when he held up a collar teasingly Lucius moved back. “No.” He said on instinct.

 

“No?” Severus asked. “You don't get to say no tonight, tonight your body is mine to do with as I please. Now hold up your hair.”

 

Reluctantly Lucius did so, grinding his teeth all the while.

 

“ _Bitch_ ,” Severus read the collar. “My pure-blooded bitch.” He smirked, running his hands over Lucius' body, groping his gorgeous arse. “Let's continue, need to get you all prettied up.” He laughed at Lucius' indignation, knowing the man was probably thinking he didn't need anything more - which was true - but Severus knew he'd look positively fuckable in some clamps and a cock ring.

 

His fingers moved to Lucius' nipples tweaking and twisting them till they resembled small pink peaks, beautiful on his pale skin. Then he took a clamp, making sure to have chosen one with jagged teeth to really punish. He roughly grabbed a pec before he applied the clamp to a nipple, watching Lucius wriggle helplessly where he stood.

 

He knew how the man felt, the painful shock of the pinch that morphed into a slow burning that settles and stops the mind wandering. Just when Lucius thought he was getting used to it Severus gave his other nipple the same treatment - a small silver chain connected the two clamps and Severus gave it a sharp tug to check how secure they were, Lucius followed the chain immediately, worried it might pull his nipples clean off.

 

Severus then moving onto the cock ring, he'd chosen a black leather one to match the collar. Lucius grunted but it was clear he was still reeling from the clamps rather than focusing on the ring.

 

He shoved Lucius to his knees easily, since he was only on very wobbly legs, then started undoing his trousers. Lucius looked up at him, his mouth slightly open... it was a lovely submissive look, and didn't look wholly out of place on the generally haughty and arrogant man.

 

Severus pumped himself unnecessarily a few times, he was already painfully hard. “Be careful with this, I'm rather attached.” He warned, Lucius nodded, unconsciously licking his lips at the member in front of him, he opened his mouth, tucking his teeth safely away.

 

Snape grunted, not bothering to be gentle; he took a fistful of hair to hold Lucius' head still, ramming himself in and out as hard and fast as he could, fucking Lucius' face. He forced himself all the way in, aware Lucius couldn't breathe, he stayed for longer than necessary. Lucius started to panic, flailing and trying to pull away, Severus laughed and yanked Lucius' hair to pull him off.

 

“No wonder you grow your hair that long, it just begs to be pulled.” He smirked, hearing Lucius moan when he did.

 

He started again after letting Lucius have a couple deep breathes. Though a little apprehensive and worried Snape may do it again Lucius began getting into it again, moaning around the length and looking up beautifully from beneath his thick lashes.

 

His legs parted naturally and soon, even without his knowledge, he was rutting against Snape's leg. Muttering obscenities around the cock shoved firmly in his mouth.

 

“The collar was indeed apt is seems,” Severus said amused, pulling out of Lucius and putting his foot to the man's chest using it to push him to the floor. “Humping my leg like a bitch in heat,” He growled looming over Lucius, before straddling his face. “You still don't seem to understand - _my_ pleasure, not yours.” And with that he thrust back into Lucius' mouth fully, his thrusts wild and erratic.

 

He came with little warning and pulled out seeing Lucius choking, he leant back giving Lucius enough space to roll onto his side and splutter cum on the ground next to him.

 

“That wasn't very nice,” Severus started evilly, hooking a finger around the chain on the clamps and tugging, hearing a cute little ' _ah_ ' from Lucius. “ _Or_ very grateful,” He continued, the glint in his eyes telling Lucius that he had _definitely_ fucked up. Rough calloused hands pulled him up and soon Severus was sitting on the bed with Lucius hauled over his lap.

 

Severus lift his right leg forcing Lucius' ass upwards. Lucius blushed, Snape couldn't be about to do what he thought he was about to do he thought desperately, realising he was wrong however when a large hand came down on his ass.

 

“ _Fuck._ ” Lucius hissed, he waited for another but Severus was now fiddling with something. He heard a low buzz before it quickly stopped, and fingers were forced into his mouth, knowing the reason he made sure to get them as wet as possible. They were then dragged down his back and rubbed around his rim, teasing the tight muscle before breaching him. Not feeling patient Severus started with two which Lucius took easily enough, before moving onto a third.

 

For a wild second Lucius thought Severus might skip punishment and just fuck him, but the buzzing started again and was pushed into him instead of the fingers.

 

He moaned loudly as the egg vibrator shook inside him, he'd never felt one before, he hadn't been prepared for the intense pleasure he was feeling, it felt like his nerves were on fire. He needed to cum but the blasted ring was still preventing him. Was this his punishment? It was better than the humiliation of a spanking he supposed.

 

“In case you were wondering, you're still getting a spanking... I just wanted to make sure you enjoyed every second of it.” Severus was clearly enjoying himself, more so when he started to rain down blows on Lucius' ass. “Mmm, red and hot,” Severus mumbled. “Let's try for purple,” He continued on, Lucius was on his toes, hopping from one foot to the other, each hit stung and made the egg inside him more and more apparent. Severus chuckled. “Someone should've taken a brat like you over their knee years ago.”

 

Lucius glared at him, apparently forgetting his pain and pleasure, Severus smirked. “It seems such a lenient punishment isn't going to have to desired effects.”

 

“ _Lenient_?!” Lucius asked, eyes wide with indignation and fear, Severus would have scolded him if he hadn't looked so good like that.

 

“Yes, Pet,” Lucius cringed at the word. “Lenient,” He felt he tail of a crop run over his back and clenched his ass in fear, the move caused the egg vibe inside him to press directly into his prostate, and he screamed out wishing he could just cum. Severus noticed, or at least assumed, and his face split into a wide grin watching the man struggle to retain control, if that was even possible at this point.

 

Lucius heard the swish of the crop before feeling the hard stinging smack, he grunted, the blow forcing him forwards. He clutched Snape's leg to keep himself grounded, feeling the man lean down over him, his mouth close to his ear, his breath tickling his neck and whispered two words dangerously. “Bear. It.”

 

Lucius bit his lip and closed his eyes steadying himself, knowing he'd have to do so, Severus had already showed what would happen with failure to comply.

 

The next two hits he took well, it was the third delivered to where thigh met ass he couldn't help the undignified noise that left him, sounding like a cat about to start a fight, to his credit however he managed to stay in place.

 

Severus continued making good on his promise of purple, Lucius was shaking by the end and glad when Severus didn't ask him to stand but pulled him up and helped him onto the bed, he breathed heavily, his stinging behind rubbing uncomfortably against the sheets. His ass was still vibrating from the egg, the only good thing about the crop was during a hit it had moved the damn vibrator from his prostate. His cock was still hard and standing proudly against his abdomen.

 

Severus was between his legs before he had full gained his bearings, and then his legs were thrown over shoulders and hips were rubbing against the hot flesh of his arse.

 

“Do you want me?” Severus asked still pressed against him, the meaning of his words obvious.

 

“Yes.” Lucius grit out, he wasn't sure when he had started wanting it but he truly wanted to be fucked by Severus... maybe the bastard had been right all along.

 

“How much do you want me?” Severus pressed teasingly, Lucius sighed and dropped his head to the side, he wasn't sure if he could conjure a response. “I expect an answer.” Severus warned slightly, his hand going to the pained skin and digging his nails in, hinting what would happen if he didn't do so quickly.

 

“So much.” Lucius barely managed.

 

“What would you do for it?” He smirked.

 

“Fuck's sake, Snape!” Lucius growled out, tears of frustration welling in his eyes. He was flipped and two hard smacks delivered to his arse.

 

“I've told you already, it's Severus. Now, answer me.”

 

“Anything, Merlin, _anything._ Please, just fuck me into the bed, fill me with your cock _please._ ”

 

“You really are a shameless whore,” Severus chuckled. “But alright, since you asked so nicely, I suppose I'll oblige.”

 

Pulling Lucius up onto his hands and knees Severus shoved himself in easily pistoning himself in and out, hard and fast, fulfilling Lucius' request to fuck him into the bed. It's then that Lucius realised Snape hadn't taken out the toy.

 

“The toy...” He said suddenly, Severus didn't even slow.

 

“You never said to take it out,” He said coolly, hands gripping brusingly hard to Lucius' hips, he was enjoying to stimulation from the vibe, he'd never had an intention of taking it out. “You're a good boy.” He mumbled getting lost himself.

 

“Fuck off.” Lucius grumbled before he could stop himself. He wondered briefly if Severus had even heard before feeling something burning on his back; a line of, what Lucius was sure was lava, but was actually wax from a candle Severus had summon from across the room, was drawn down his spine. That was merely a taste however as soon Severus was letting drops fall over his already agonising ass, not missing any beats with his thrusts.

 

Lucius gasped out breaths, far past screaming and fell forwards, his head on the pillow and his chest rubbing against the bed with every snap of Severus' hips; his poor abused nipples ached, still being pinched and now rubbed on coarse sheets. He felt a couple of drops on the hole Severus was currently fucking, and as much as it hurt him he was sure the same must be said for Snape whose dick was getting the treatment, but Severus only hissed and Lucius felt his dick twitch inside him.

 

The candle was thankfully put away and Severus resumed fucking him normally. Lucius felt like he was going to explode and it seemed as though Severus felt the same.

 

“I'm going to cum soon, if you want release _now_ is the time to beg for it.” Severus grunted.

 

Lucius bit his tongue for only a second. “Please, _please_ let me cum. Fuck, I need it, I've needed it for so long. Don't deny me.” The end came out more as a demand but Severus guessed you couldn't fully take the arrogant arsehole out of the Malfoy and granted his release, removing the cock ring.

 

“Cum for me.” He whispered and watched as Lucius did so, forcing out squirt after squirt until Severus thought the man might never stop, Lucius doubted he'd ever cum so much in his life. It was with no small amount of bitterness, realising _Snape_ was the one to have done this to him.

 

Severus came a few seconds later, pumping his seed into the man fully before pulling out. He left the vibe in, smiling when Lucius convulsed from over-stimulation and grabbed the string yanking it out furiously. He turned to glare at Severus through hazy eyes, though whether it was for the night or for leaving the egg in Severus wasn't sure - either way he tucked himself into his trousers and pants before heading to the door.

 

“I've paid for the night, stay if you like.” He smirked before departing and Lucius just pulled the covers over himself, he hadn't planned to go home tonight anyway and he had no intention of moving.


End file.
